Click
by RadicalDeer
Summary: It's always been like this, fighting over the smallest things but always coming back for more. Always knowing and always there, for the sadness and happiness, till we made a fantastic finale. Seiner, Angst. One-shot


**OMG! i'm back into my fanfictions! I am working my on other fanfics thank you very much! :9**

**I blame EllipisTheGreat for getting me into Seiner. this seriously came out of no where. It was like a little baby i would get if i was drunk...but I dont drink.**

**I hopes you like tis'. c: look at the ANGST! ANGST! I EAT IT UP.**

**Hopefully no one if offend by this story, and if you think i should change around attitudes and some other tweaks anywhere else please tell, it'll be appreciated. :D**

**I doubt many of you read this i dont usally dont read the top stuff, yeppers. **

**Well ENJOY! 333**

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><em>It's always been like this…<em>

"What are you looking at Chickenwuss?" Sandy blonde hair and the stupid, black beanie.

"I'm looking at Jesus," The witty blonde said blandly, his words oozed with sarcasm.

The muscular but lean blonde lent over, "'bout time you realized," the taller male snorted and began turning away until he pulled out his Struggle bat. A smirked graced his lips. The younger blonde lips formed a grim line as he quirked up an eyebrow. He pulled out his Struggle bat as he lunged forward.

_Fighting over the smallest things…_

"God DAMMIT, just give me the fucking _boots_ Lamer!"

The 'lamer' stuck out his tongue and ran with the combat boots. Bare feet slapped the ground as the taller blonde chased the shorter blonde.

"No matter what you _still_ can't out run me Seifer!" The dirty blond taunted.

Camouflage turned into muddy looking streaks as the blonde began to sprint.

"FUCKING LAMER!" A voice roared.

A laugh as a small blush captivated his cheeks.

_But always coming back for more… _

A chocked sob escaped his lips as he looked at the sandy blonde. He crashed into a violent hug as he leapt to the taller blonde.

"WOAH! Lamer, are you okay?" Eyes wide, he rarely saw him cry.

The shorter blonde looked up at the other, his cinnamon eyes hazed with the tears. He grasped his shirt and gasped for breath.

"I-it was…I-i didn-n't…!" The older blonde's eyes narrowed.

"…it's cold…let me get you some coffee…" He stood holding the boy bridal style as he softly closed the door.

_Click._

_Always knowing, and always there…_

"Shhh, Hayner, it'll be okay, I promise…" he kissed his forehead softly and rested his nose in the smaller blonde's hair.

He gasped, "NO IT WON'T! THEY'RE GONE!"  
>Eyes wide with fear, sadness.<p>

"Hayner…It'll be okay…Even though they are gone, they still have a place in your heart. They died together to get away from everything troubling them…they got the happiness they always wanted…"

Choked sobs rang through the room as the crying blonde nuzzled into the muscular torso.

"t-they…Roxas…he-he was my bu-best- friend," more tears. "H-he was always there, a-and Axel-axel did-didn't deserve any of that…n-none of it…" the sobs came out deranged as he tried to speak.

"Breathe Hayner…" His larger hand rubbing his back. Caressing his cheek and kissing the tears away.

"I'm still here…I love you."

_For the sadness and for the happiness…_

"I love you Seifer." Hayner smiled warmly as Seifer pecked him on the lips.

"Love you to Ckickenwuss." Seifer muttered his face tinted with a slight blush. Hayner squeezed the larger hand in response chuckling. Seifer's larger hand flicked Hayner's nose. Hayner crinkled his nose.

"You look like a retarded pig when you do that," Seifer snorted.

Hayner jutted out his lower lip, "Shut up!" he quickly turned his head away but not quick enough for Seifer to grab his chin and kiss his nose.

They twined fingers and walked on in a comfortable silence as they headed toward the Clock Tower.

_Till we made a fantastic finale. _

"HAYNER!" Seifer grabbed him and threw him away from the looming form. Cold metal touched the forehead of the now 38 year old man.

"SEIFER!" The dirty blonde sat frozen in spot.

"Don't move" hissed the looming figure, "or I shoot."

The muscular blonde lent over to look at the man, fear not present in his dulling blue eyes but had the glimmer of life.

"Vanitis." Seifer hissed. Vanitis smirked, a cheshire grin that split his face in two.

"I'm here to repay my dept. You killed my loved one now I kill yours." His smirked still grew, eyes wide in a fury as deep as the great blue, and insanity that seemed to speak to Seifer. The spiked black haired man turned the gun to the smaller blonde. The shorter blonde's glare intensified.

A large hand threw up in the air, punching the gun out of Vanitis' grasp.

"Seifer!" Hayner breathed. He dashed up and kicked Vanitis in the gut. The black haired Cheshire like man groaned in displeasure.

"I'LL GET YOU!" He shrieked. He laughed hysterically throwing back his head and he clutched his gut. Seifer kicked the back of his neck as Vanitis coughed up blood.

He grabbed the younger blonde's hand and dashed out of there. Running out of the alley into the street, of course he check for cars, he never did. A horrible habit. He kept on running. A car jerked, the car behind it flipped forward on top the car. Both blondes looked at the horrible scene. Another car swerved out of the way, brakes shrieking in protest spinning in a 130 degree angles, going around the car running into the 38 year old. A screamed echoed through Hayner's brain, shooting into his mentality. The blonde's mind spun and crazed the warmth of his lover as he sprawled on the floor. He moved his head awkwardly, his leg numb as it was bent awkwardly. He crawled to the muscular body that lay on the concrete.

"S-seifer." The blonde croaked out the such word in exhaustion and misery. "S-seifer…wake up…" Tears welled up once again in the cinnamon eyes.

"h…ner…" a small voice whispered as it was barely heard.

"Seifer…seifer…." The words came out jumbled of the crying blonde's eyes. "Don't go…"

Seifer's eyes squinted in displeasure, "Hell if this is my last moment I don't want to see my Hayner crying. Why don't you smile lamer?" the voice was weak and broken sounding.

Still the blonde sobbed, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"i-I love you…I really do…" His voice choked. The smaller male lent over the crimpled body to place a simple kiss.

"Me to, Hayner…we still had memories…" the voice grew exhausted, too tired to speak but spoke them all in his eyes as he stared in the cinnamon ones.

_Click_

Hayner turned around slowly, mortified to see the Cheshire like man standing, panting with a grin plastered on his face.

"See you in the next life." The looming figure said hysterically.

"HAYNE-"

A single bullet. Spectators around forgotten. Sanity on edge.

"Good night…" the black haired sadist whispered. He looked over to Seifer, the blonde glared, a scowl deepening. Hate, fury, rage, kill, kill, kill, killkillkillkilkill. REVENGE. Eyes screamed silent words.

He smiled madly as he loomed over the larger figure, whistling. Kicking the side of the sandy blonde's arm.

"Now you can go with your faggot," his Cheshire smile faded into a grim line and shot the gun.


End file.
